


Tales From The Wastelands

by MeltyCat, Thatredheadedchick12



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Goodneighbor (Fallout), Gratuitous Smut, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Romance, Sanctuary (Fallout), Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatredheadedchick12/pseuds/Thatredheadedchick12
Summary: The adventures surrounding the residents of Sanctuary and Goodneighbor. Strap yourself in, it's a wild ride. (We mean it. Safety first!)





	Tales From The Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP conversion fic between myself and my co-author. It's still ongoing to this day, so please be patient regarding updates.
> 
> Let's get some things out of the way... This is crazy. It has a plot, but we just had fun with it. Our muses took over so much that we don't remember even writing half of it!
> 
> A few warnings:
> 
> Language  
> Sex (SO MUCH SEX)  
> Sex toys and lube (This part was mad, I actually had to contact a lube company just to be accurate with regard to whether lube would survive a nuclear war or not!)  
> Drug use  
> A little suggestion of non-con later on, but it doesn't go anywhere  
> Violence
> 
> \---
> 
> I play:
> 
> Rae Taylor (OC)  
> Hancock (Though his parts are a blur for some reason... no pun intended. Hyuck-hyuck.)  
> Preston
> 
> My co-author plays:
> 
> Rhiley (OC)  
> Sturges  
> Mama Murphy
> 
> All other characters are universally played.

Just another day in paradise. That's what Rhiley had fondly took to calling the new world. One moment she was on an assignment from the Godfather himself and the next thing she knew.... Bam. The bombs fell and she... She became what she currently was. A ghoul. And she was proud of it. She had survived. Her pitted skin and missing bits showed she had made it out alive. She may have been looked down upon, but she made it through some serious shit while others took to their shelters and hid in their vaults.  
It had been a long haul for the red head, but she had made it and it made her that much tougher. She was currently on her way to Goodneighbor. A long road ahead of her. She had been out scavenging; had just left the outskirts of a small abandoned settlement with a large bounty that the traders in Goodneighbor were sure to pay a pretty cap for... Plus she was ready to return home. Her run down little living quarters were little more than a busted out room in the hotel in town. She had taken up a permanent residence.

It was nearing dark when she made it to the little settlement known as Sanctuary. She had been there a few times to trade.

Her hands were in the pocket of her jeans as she walked into the town. It was better to stay here for the night rather than press on and risk getting caught up by some sort of nasty creature.

Rae had been travelling for quite some time. She had no real purpose, other than to keep moving and find survivors like herself. She had found the odd settlement, some hostile, some not, but she had never really found anywhere that she had actually fit in before. Her back was aching and her feet blistered. The boots she was wearing were beginning to wear down and she had not been able to find any replacements on her journey. Of all the things, she had at least expected to find footwear. As she made her way towards a place she had been told about in the last settlement she had visited, the bottom of her right boot virtually tore from her foot and she stumbled forwards in the dust. Great. Her attempt at being quiet so as not to attract any Bloatflies had apparently failed miserably and she had to run the rest of the way as the horrible sound of humming became louder. At least Santuary was safe, or so she had heard... As she entered the settlement, she yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran as fast as she could with her busted boot. She must have looked like a mad streak of brown.

Rhiley had just traded a bit with the settlement mechanic, Sturges. With a bit of the copper and steel she had in her pack, she managed to procure a bed and the mechanic would make her a few dozen rounds of shells for her .44 from the empty casings she would always collect after firing them off. He would have them ready for her by the time she would be ready to leave for home in the morning. Just as she thanked him and was headed to a cement building which she was told held the rooms for the drifters, she heard what could only be described as a deathclaw with a hang nail. She whipped out her .44 and quickly headed to the sound of the screams to see a young woman with a nasty swarm of 5 bloatflies chasing behind her.

She quickly took aim and fired off a round, then a second. Two flies down. She had hardly registered the ripped brunette male besides her until an unexpected gun blast shook her to her core. A second. A third. The flies were done for.  
Rhiley smiled to Sturges before walking towards the woman, revolver still out at the ready in case this woman were some raider.  
"Are you.... Okay?" she asked as she leaned in, trying to get a better look at the woman.

Rae had stumbled in her frantic attempt at escape and had crumpled against the side of one of the buildings. "Bl... Bloatflies." Her voice stuttered for a moment before she attempted to get to her feet properly again, but the bottom of her boot flapped around annoyingly and folded under her foot. "I hate Bloatflies! And..." She kicked the dirt under her, finally tearing off the sole of her boot, sending it flying across the road. "I hate these stinkin' boots!" Her body collided with the buolding again. She'd had it. Her day had been long, tiring and her feet were on fire. "Cheers though..." She managed to force out gratitude. "I'm... All out of..." She adjusted the pack that was digging uncomfortably into her back as it squished between her and the wall of the building. "All out of rounds. I tried not to attract attention, but these damn blasted boots gave up the ghost and, well... Here I am!" She huffed and blew a strand of her hair from her eyes.

She was a pretty little thing. That was the first thing Sturges noticed when he walked up behind Rhiley, having her back should this woman turn out to be a raider or worse. Even in her disheveled appearance he could tell she was pretty.

Rhiley cocked her head to the side as she holstered her revolver. She pulled her pack off her back and began rummaging through it.

"Here." she said as she finally grabbed what she wanted. It was a pair of boots she has lifted off a raider that morning. She had planned to sell it for caps in the city, but she couldn't let the woman run around with inadequate footing. Of the People, for the People. Though she was currently not in Goodneighbor, Hancock's slogan still rang through her very core. She would not let this poor woman go without necessities.

Rae eyed the boots as if they were poisoned, but reached out for them. She knew she needed them and wouldn't pass up an opportunity, even if it was suspicious. She stared at them for a moment. They were decent enough quality. Not something she would expect someone to have been carrying around randomly, so she could only assume that the person had obtained them in a rather... Interesting manner. Her eyes slowly wandered up to her face and she blinked. "How much?"

Rhiley smiled. "I'm from Goodneighbor. Of the people, for the people. No charge." she smiled. She knew she would make up the caps later. She had pulled them from a raider. She didn't pay a dime. She wasnt about to let this poor woman out in the Commonwealth without proper footwear.

"What are you doing out and about in the Commonwealth without proper equipment anyways?" she asked as she eyed the woman.

After she had informed her of the fact that she was giving them to her for free, she eyed them again. "No... no, I don't work that way. I have to pay for anything I get, you know? It's only fitting. I'm no parasite." She reached back and fished around in her pack. She really had nothing that would count towards payment. It had been a rough month for discoveries. "Ugh... Well, surely there's a way I can repay you. I'm just a wanderer really. I go from place to place trying to find a place to fit in, do some work, earn some caps and maybe find the odd treasure or two along the way. Nothing major. It just so happens that I've not found any footwear in a long time. These old things have been with me since... What day is this again? As a matter of fact, is this Sanctuary?" Her eyes wandered around to look at the place she had stumbled into. It seemed OK. The odd run down building dotted around. It must have been a pretty place back in its hey-day. Her eyes fell on the man who was with thie unusually kind stranger. That was right. In her frantic attempts to escape those vile Bloatflies, she had heard two sets of gunfire. He must have also helped. She gave him a nod of thanks.

Rhiley furrowed her brow. Was she serious? Well, she had certainly just earned her respect. She sucked on her teeth a bit.

"Hey Sturges?" she asked without looking away from the woman.

"What's up?" he asked as he took a step forwards.

"Hey, you still need a farmer? That salesman was in Goodneighbor about a week ago looking for someone to come take the position, but as far as I know, no one bit." she stated as she finally looked back at the mechanic.

"Actually yeah, but he got mauled by a yao guai the other day when he walked off drunker than shit." he said, not quite realizing where she was going with this.

"Rhiley raised a brow before turning back to Rae. "You any good at farming? You could work off your debt by working here. And then earn yourself some caps, a couple warm meals a day and a bed. Roof over your head even." she smiled. "Unless you got a problem with that?" she looked to Sturges who threw up his hands in no contest.

Rhiley and Sturges both looked to the woman, awaiting her answer.

Rae looked between them both and just shrugged. "Fair enough. I don't have any experience in it, but if I can be of use I'll gladly put my hand to it." She looked at Sturges and rested a hand on her hip. "Just show me what to do and I'll do it." She hadn't ever been at a settlement long enough to even consider trying to learn farming. Most of the time she moved on before she could, feeling as though she just didn't mesh well with others. The ones she almost settled into tended to either go downhill, or get raided and so this would mark a milestone. Her first try at farming. She would have been excited, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. Peace was not something that came without conflict.

Rhiley smiled as she looked back at Sturges. Her abnormally light blue eyes twinkling. He smiled and nodded. "Well it seems to me it is getting a tish late. I will see you cats in the morning, if you are still here." she pointed that last comment at Rae. Sturges owed her bullets. "And Sturges, make sure my order is done first thing.. Shouldn't take long to... Teach her to farm." she winked before heading back to her room in the cement building in the end of the cultasack.

The comment completely went over Sturges' head as he faced the young woman completely. "Don't worry. Farming isn't hard. Come with me. I will show you the field. It is right next to my shop, actually." he said as he turned and headed back to the town.

Her eyes watched as the woman walked away. What did she mean by that? Did she expect her to still be working by morning? While she owed a debt and had agreed to pay it through farm work, she secretly hoped it wouldn't be an all nighter. She had been on her feet since the sun rose that morning and had not stopped much along the way. She snapped her gaze back to the man who she had been left with. "Oh. Right then. After you." She followed him close behind. "Um... I'm Rae, by the way. I didn't exactly want to come streaking in here shrieking like a diseased Brahmin, but those blasted Bloatflies..."

He looked back out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Sturges. I do all the heavy mechanic work around here. I've had to do a bit of the farming myself so I kind of know what I am talking about. The crops haven't died yet.. So that is a good sign." he shrugged as the field came into view.

"I am just going to show you the basics on one plan and when I feel you are well enough on your own i will leave ya to it. Don't feel like you have to work all night. Just get what you can done. The house I work out of has a spare room for our farmer since the field is right next to the house. I will show you that later." he said as they came upon a decent sized field behind a large yellow house.. 

"Well, this is it." he smiled as he motioned to the whole field

It wasn't as bad as she had expected by any means. She eyed it and rubbed at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Huh. I see, I see... Planting? Weeding? Harvesting? What's on the agenda?" She had no idea what was even going on. All she saw was dirt and green poking up. She looked over to him and offered an apologetic smile. "Now, you have to promise to be patient with me. I am seriously ignorant about all this. I wouldn't know if those green bits are weeds or crops to tell you thr truth."

"They are crops. The new crops actually. In the back is the field of older crops." he said as he pointed about 20 feet away where the more mature and food bearing plants sat. Corn stocks and melon creepers, and tomatoes galore.  
"I have already weeded the field, but I have yet to water and airiate the soil." he said as he grabbed a metal rake and walked back over to the first row in front of them.

"All you have to do right now is rake around the plants." he said as he leaned into the rake and turned the soil around the little greens.

"Then once you have down that, take the watering bucket and water each one you have airiated." he said as he grabbed a water bucket and watered the plant he had just raked around. "The well we use to water these guys is right there, directly behind the house." he said as he pointed to the well below the window of the workshop. "Now let me see how much you have retained."

Rae raised a brow at him. Did he really have such a low opinion of her as standard? Surely not. He seemed like a kind enough person. But she had to admit, hearing him say what he had dented her pride somewhat. She could retain information perfectly well, thank you very much. Her nose wrinkled a little. "Rake around the plants, water them, well is over there.

He raised a brow as he realized she seemed a bit peeved. Had he offended her? Was this going to be too much?  
"Right. Well... I'll, uh, let you get to it then. Any questions?" he asked as he looked her over

She held out her hand for the rake. "Not really. It's simple enough. I think I can handle a bit of muck spreading." She was, of course, referring to raking the dirt. Did she come off as that dense? Did he see everyone that way? Maybe he wasn't such a nice guy after all. "Unless there's a specific knack to how you rake, of course.

"However you feel most comfortable. Need me to help ya with stance?" he asked as he handed off the rake. Now he was just being a dick. He couldn't help himself. It just slipped out.

Her brow furrowed even more. "I'm sorry, what? Are you actually being serious? Because..." She swiped the rake from him and stuck it into the ground, widening her stance with her hands firmly on the wooden handle. "I think I got this. Thank you. I'm not stupid."

He threw his hands up in his own defense. "Hey ya never know. I have dealt with some doozies in my time. I apologize if I have offended you." he said as he back peddled.

She began to rake at the ground furiously. "Mm-hmm. Well, I'm not. I can assure you. I haven't survived this long by being a dumb as dirt bimbo, you know." She hadn't even removed the backpack from her back, or put on her new boots. It seemed to have slipped her mind entirely by the suggestion that her IQ was lower than average. The rake scraped and scratched through the dirt loudly as she tore into it, taking out her frustrations.

Sturges walked up behind her, taking hold of the rake from around her. "Easy. You just wanna rake a bit of dirt up, not dig a hold." he said. As he attempted to set a pace. She was quite a bit shorter than he. She was quite lithe. Though she had her pack, he was still able to easily wrap his arms around her. And her smell... She actually smelled quite good. He couldn't put his finger on the smell, though it was familiar. "I honestly didn't mean to offend you." he said, not realizing he still held her.

Her eyes widened as she felt his arms reach around to take hold of the rake. What was he doing now? First he insulted her and now this? She shoved backwards into him with her pack and somewhat stumbled herself as she did so. "Wh... WHAT IN... WH..."

He quickly tightened his grip to hold her up so she wouldn't stumble back. What on earth was her deal? Once he was certain she was able to hold herself up, he let go.

"The hell is your problem?" 

She spun around and flailed, the rake still in her hand. "What is MY problem? I arrive here, you act like such a nice guy and the next thing I know you start insinuating that I'm dumb as a post! And then... THEN... You come up behind me and..." She closed her eyes and wiped at her forehead with a hand, before lowering both hands and opening her eyes once more to look him square in the face. "Talk about mixed messages... And, well... I'm not at all used to people doing what you just did. The last time someone came up behind me and put their arms around me it was for an entirely different reason and..." She visibly shuddered.

Sturges eyes widened as he realized just what she was insinuating. "I would never do that. And I have already apologized and said I didn't mean to offend. It is just that we get a lot of drifters through here, dumber than a box of rocks and I shouldn't have assumed. I apologize again." he shrugged as he watched for her reaction.

She shook her head, took off her pack and let out a long sigh. "No... Think nothing more of it. Let's just start over, yes? I mean, if I'm going to be working this land with you, I don't think we'll be comfortable on bad terms, right?" She offered her hand for him to shake, after all, they had not actually had a proper greeting besides sharing their names.

Sturges nodded as he straightened and took her hand in a firm hand shake.  
"Agreed. Let's start this over. Im Sturges. Mechanic and make shift poor excuse for a farmer. You are?" he smirked as he held her hand firmly a bit longer, staring straight into her eyes. They were actually quite beautiful. So full of emotion.

"Rae. Wanderer. Collector of random stuff and obviously pretty rubbish at social interaction and raking, it seems." She smirked somewhat as she kept her hand in his, intentionally firming up her grip as if in contest with his. He sure had a tight grip. It was almost too tight.

He smirked. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't want to break her hand. He gave it a little more of a squeeze before pulling away. "Well Rae, I have an order to fill. Dawn comes mighty fast around here. Only do what you feel you can. Otherwise your bedroom is in that house, second door to the left. You are welcome to the facilities. It is the only house with running water so you can enjoy yourself a bath. Kitchen is also open to ya. Got any questions, let me know. I will be just around the corner there." he motioned towards his work bench before looking back at her and smiling

She raised her hand and gave him an 'OK' sign with her thumb and finger. "Thanks a bunch. I'll try not to, you know... Explode these crops somehow." She was, of course teasing, but she didn't know how well she would do. While the instructions were simple, she knew plants could be devilishly tricky blighters. The slightest change in environment could make them wilt. For all she knew, her looking at them funny could even make them wilt. She began to rake the patch in rows, one by one before watering the plants with the bucket.

Sturges chuckled to himself as he headed for his worn bench and pulled out the shells to Rhiley's .44 and set to work filling each with powder before capping them with the bullets he had made to fit the shells. They were modified. A bit longer than the original style. He would have them ready soon...


End file.
